


Love Killa

by Moonspire85



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CEO, College, F/M, Love Killa, M/M, Mystery, Other, korea - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspire85/pseuds/Moonspire85
Summary: When a girl goes looking for the truth about her mother's death she falls down a different path then she intended.  And along the way finds friendship, strength, truth and love.
Relationships: Mya/Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very rough draft of story. Will fix grammatically later.

Prologue

Lord, Mya had sworn she wasn’t’ going do this again but here she was in the dead of night standing in a dark alley waiting. It wasn’t’ even like she could guarantee that it would be worth freezing her butt off by the time it was through. Harvey wasn’t her most trustworthy informant. But he said this time the witness was legitimate. Legit yeah funny word coming from the mouth of a convict. Harvey was basically harmless just had a big drug problem and a big mouth. Mya could look past the drug issue I mean in her line of work druggies and addict were about her only source of information. But Harvey’s big mouth is what Mya was really counting on. He had said this was somebody who hadn’t felt comfortable talking to the police at the time of the accident but would be willing to talk to her for a price. The price was always money and Mya knew it. Now it was just a question of how much. And for information that would lead to finding out what really happened to her mom, Mya was willing to pay any price. 

Damn it, Winne was going to kill her if he caught her coming in late again. She really couldn’t blame him. This week alone it would be her fourth time coming in after her curfew. Mya still couldn’t believe she had a curfew. It just didn’t make sense that a grown mature college student studying journalism had to be home by 10 pm. How did that even make sense? Mya knew a lot of it stemmed from Winnie being the man of the house now.

Just thinking about that made Mya catch her breath. It had only been six months since Uncle Pat had died. Even now she expected to hear his old beat up clunker car come driving up the street splashing water and Uncle Pat yelling at her to stop her nonsense and get in the car before she caught her death of cold. He always had supported her desire to be a journalist. He had been the one who suggested it. Being a police officer for so many years Uncle Pat had a great respect for journalism. That was how he had meet Mya’s mom. They were always working the same cases and chasing the same leads.

When Mya’s mom had been killed. Mya believed with her whole being it hadn’t been an accident like the police report said, Uncle Pat had taken Mya in without question. That was a reason she felt bad when she did break curfew. It was cheaper to live at the house with Winnie and commute to class every day, but still.

A gust of wind kicked up and made Mya shiver. If this lead didn’t get here soon she really was going to freeze to death and if that didn’t happen she’d use her remaining energy to kill Harvey.

Bright head lights turning down the alley was the distraction she needed and really hoped that this was the witness she had been waiting over an hour for. The car slowed to a stop 10 yards from where Mya stood in a side door archway. Holy cow did they have to keep the high beams on? Then somebody got out of the car and walked around the front to stand in the beams of the headlights. Mya had to sigh sometimes people really did watch too much tv. Most of the time she met people in coffee shops or at malls and just talked to them there. This scene was playing out like an old black and white movie.

With an exasperated sigh Mya pushed off away from the door frame and started walking toward the car. The mysterious person held up their hand to stop May when she was an arm length away. She still really couldn’t make out what the person looked like in the dark. With the headlights still blinding her Mya put her arm up to her eyes to try to shield the glare as much as possible but seriously who did this person think they were a 1920s spy?

“You’re the one Harvey talks too?”, asked the figure.

Not exactly a smooth start but at least it was something. Mya really couldn’t make anything distinguishing out about the person but knew sometimes people went overboard when they thought the information they were giving was going to get them in trouble.  
“Yeah, I’m the one Harvey talks too. He said you have information about the accident at the Red Rose House.” Mya tried not to sound too eager but knew that it showed.

“Harvey said you could be trusted and that there was money involved.:

“I can be trusted nobody will know where the information came from and the money only happens if the information you have is worth it.” She had learned long ago that payment came after the info.

“Look this isn’t easy for me I could be putting myself in a lot of danger taking to you,” Mya couldn’t even distinguish if the voice was male or female. They were talking in such a whisper it was hard to tell.

Suddenly a loud noise like a car backfiring went off at the end of the ally. And quicker then Mya could even realize what was happening the informant was running around the side of the car scrambling to get in.

“No! Wait! It’s just a car back firing I swear,” Mya scrambled after the figure but too late the car was thrown in reverse and like that skidded out of the ally. Damn it. She was cursing her bad luck when she noticed a piece of white paper on the ground by where the car’s door had been. Mya reached down and picked it up. It was a business card: Tetra-H Inc. Was this the lead the witness was trying to give her? Mya couldn’t be sure but she knew one thing from her time as a reporter was to question everything and follow every lead. Mya would just have to see where this lead would take her.

Chapter 1  
(2 weeks later)  
Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Mya couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How in all that was holy was her alarm already going off. She had gotten in late but there was no way it was already time to get up and get ready for class. As she slowly rolled over onto her back to stretch, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she mentally started running though her day’s schedule. Being the organized person that she was she liked to make sure she had plan for her day. Slowly getting out of bed and heading to start her morning routine she was quietly listening to see if she could hear Winnie.  
Usually when her alarm was going off was about the time that he was coming back from his morning run. How anybody wanted to get up at the crack of dawn to run 5 miles was beyond Mya’s understanding. Now granted with his workout schedule and eating habits Winne’s hard work had paid off. Going from the skinny wimp in grade school who got his lunch money taken from him on a daily basis to being the one in high school protecting the weak ones was something Mya was proud of him for. Of course, having a brother that looked like a body builder had really cramped Mya’s chances to date. Guys really weren’t interesting in getting into a relationship with a girl whose brother looked like the Incredible Hulk.

  
Mya was making her way into the kitchen when she noticed the kitchen window. Not that there was anything to notice about the window its self but the fact that outside the window the sun was just now peeking over the city buildings. WHAT THE HECK! Then she noticed the note on the refrigerator:

Sis just so your aware by the time you read this I’ll be just starting my run. So, you can start making breakfast and finish getting ready. Love your understanding brother.

Wait if he was just starting his run that meant….  
Mya ran back to her room and grabbed her phone. She hadn’t even looked at it when the alarm had gone off because her schedule was always the same. But there it was the proof that the jerk had come in and changed her alarm. Now she knew why the sun was just coming up it was 7:30 am. By no means a ridiculous time but when her first class wasn’t until 10, Mya never got up earlier then 9. He had set her alarm 2 hours early. And he knew she was a person that once she was awake it was hard for her to go back to bed. Mya stormed back to the kitchen.  
Fine if the jerk wanted breakfast then she would make him his darn breakfast. She flung the refrigerator door open in such a flurry she almost missed the note that was attached to the egg carton:

I realize your annoyed with me for the alarm but imagine how I feel when I don’t know where you are at night. Love you sis. See you after my run. Love Winnie

Now how the heck was she suppose too stay mad at him. Mya knew that as understanding as Uncle Pat had been about her late nights Winnie was a different story. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her feeling as best she could and realized that in this situation Winnie was right. Mya knew that she could sometimes let her emotions and passion for journalism get the best of her but she had always prided herself on being able to be mature about any situation. It hadn’t always been easy but trying to see the situation for what it really was something that tended to help her in her chosen career and in life.  
Mya quickly finished getting ready for class then made a quick simple breakfast for Winnie. He was the cook of the two of them she knew if she made it basic he would add the extras himself and make it spectacular. Mya decided toast was the best idea for her this morning considering if she was going be up this early she was going to take advantage of it. Leaving a quick note saying she loved Winnie and was sorry she promised to be home on time tonight to make up for last night. With a final glance around making sure she didn’t forget anything she grabbed her bag and headed to catch the bus.

…….

Sitting in the campus library Mya knew she needed to finish up what she was doing or she was going to be late for class. Not that it really mattered. For one the library was on the complete opposite end of her class and it was just a speaker today anyway. Those were always good days to skip class. The speakers usually ended up being some stuffy old know it all CEO who tried to give some inspirational spill about doing your best and how the real world of business was a real jungle. Yeah right, the real jungle was the street where life really happened. That’s why journalism was perfect for Mya she loved the nitty gritty of it like getting into people’s lives, solving the case or finding the bad guy. Who cared if she missed some silver spoon feed rich guy talk about hard work when he probably inherited the business from his uppity dad.

DING

When her phone went off she figured it was Winnie scolding her again, but when she glanced she saw it was from Siri her classmate.

Siri: Girl get here now the speaker is a snack…like a whole SNACK!!

Mya: Yeah and if u find him hot he’s probably is a 4

Siri: No lie girl there r 2 of them and they r full meals

Ok to be fair Siri wasn’t the kind to throw those compliments around lightly. Even though Siri was a bit of a wild child she was very particular about her type and what she considered attractive. Heck what could it hurt to go scope them out. Even if she left now she would still get there late but Siri always set near the back anyway. Sending her a quick text to save a seat she crammed her stuff in her bag and headed out the doors.  
Trying to hurry as much as she could Mya realized that this might be the distraction she needed. It had been a few months since she had gotten the card from the witness. She still wasn’t sure that it was really the clue she had meant to get, but still she followed every lead. But this one had led nowhere. On the surface the Tetra-H company seemed to be on the up and up. Of course, that was if you looked at recent activity only. Calling in some favors down at the police station with some of Uncle Pat’s old buddies, she had learned that had not always been the case. They hadn’t been able to give out too many details, and Mya knew better then to push, but they had been able give a bit of insight.

  
Dodging between the students pouring out of the business building Mya made her way to the third floor. Luckily being in decent shape she had gotten here almost on time only about 5 mins late 10 at the most. And she could always rely on Professor Lee to ramble on and give her a few extra mins to sneak into class. Siri had sent a text saying she was sitting near the back to the right. All went well Mya would slip in and take a gander at these so called “snacks”.

  
Mya neared the door and checked her watch. She had been right 5 mins late. Not bad considering she had planned on skipping the class. But the voice she was hearing wasn’t Professor Lee’s voice. Darn guess they had a real go getter for a speaker today.

  
Mya slowly turned the nob of the class door. Luckily since it was the right-side door it didn’t squeak as much as the left. As she peered around the door frame she spotted Siri, she gave her a side glance and gestured under the table to hurry up. Mya swiftly and quietly closed the door and slid into the seat next to Siri. Mission accomplished. Oops maybe not!

  
The speaker was now looking at her. Mya tried to keep her face pleasant and not to look conspicuous but it’s not like out of this whole class he was zeroing in on her for being 5 mins late. It was just a coincidence he was looking her way. But when he didn’t look away after a few seconds Mya realized that he was in fact staring at her. Darn her luck. He finally broke eye contact and resumed his lecture. Mya quickly got her note book out and started to take notes. If she was going have to sit through this might as well learn. And besides, Siri had been right the one speaking was a dish. The second speaker was sitting to the left of the podium with Professor Lee and well out of the two speakers he was definitely the more what the media would call handsome.

  
As Mya got settled in her seat Han who usually sat in front of her turned to ask if her could borrow a pencil. She handed him one without even thinking. Mya spent the entire lecture taking notes and finding what the man had to say very interesting. Now some of what he was going over really had nothing to do with the line of work Mya would be going into, but she always figured that any extra information she could gather to use as resource during her career was always welcome. And the speaker actually made the class go rather fast and before she knew it the class was almost over.

  
Now the one speaking was definitely the romance novel handsome. She really didn’t know how to explain it but the speaker was a guy you fell for but for all the wrong reasons. Thinking that made Mya giggle. As she was thinking this Han handed the pencil back to her that he had borrowed. And of course, Mr. Romance Novel decided to quit speaking at that exact second which only made her giggle more audible to the rest of the room. Mya froze after getting the pencil back. Perhaps maybe she only imagined how loud her giggle had sounded. But judging by the way most of the room was now looking over their shoulders at her along with the look of horror on Siri’s face, Mya knew it had been as loud as she thought. DAMN IT!

  
“I’m sorry miss perhaps you could tell me why somebody who comes in late to lecture and disrupts the speaker finds the topic of economic growth so funny”

  
Mya had been looking down at her paper to try to defuse the situation when she heard Mr. Romance Novel call her out. Her head popped up and she looked him square in the eye. Was he really going to call her out like that in the middle of class? And that look of irritation on his face, who the hell did he think he was? He could have easily ignored the giggle and continued with the lecture but he was really going to make an issue out of it?

  
Mya slowly stood as to not let her rising irritation show. Letting him see her upset would do nothing to solve this situation.  
“My apologizes sir, my inability to suppress my giggle was entirely my fault and disrupting your lecture has never been my intent.” Mya slowly started to sit satisfied with her apology.

  
“In the business world not only would you have already been asked to leave for showing up 5 mins late but to not be paying attention and causing a second disruption would have easily landed you in more hot water”, he said with such arrogance and tone that Mya felt it like a punch to her pride.

  
Mya paused in mid-air as she had almost been back to her seated position. And now this pompous, rich guy wanted to pick a fight with her in class. Mya knew she should just sit and let the comment and incident slide and one glance at Professor Lee told her he was thinking the same thing. But when she glanced at Mr. Romance Novel she caught the slight smirk at the end of his mouth that signified he felt he had won. And that’s when Mya returned to her standing position and unknowingly made a turning point in her life she was unaware she was making.  
Now back to her standing position Mya one again looked at Professor Lee and silently sent an apology for whatever was about to happen. Although Mr. Media Hot looked like he was almost enjoying himself. Well, let him because the show was just getting started.  
“I feel I must apologize again then sir,” Mya began and was happy to see that Mr. Romance Novel was falling for the line, now she went in. “Now please understand I am not apologizing for anything but for the fact that you must be very confused on where you are right now. You’re saying in the business world I would be in hot water. Well as far as I can tell we are in Mr. Lee’s 10 am Business Class at the University of Seoul in South Korea. So again, I apologize that you are unaware of your surroundings.”

  
Mya took a breath here to try to calm her nerves. For some reason this guy was really getting under her skin and making her riled up. Finished taking her breath she realized he was about to say something. Quickly she raised her hand to stop his retort that she was sure was coming and continued on with her rant.

  
“Now I’m sure whatever you were about to say to me just now was going to really put me in my place. Which from this encounter with you I assume you do to your employees who run late or make a disruption during a meeting. But I am not your employee and we are not in a business meeting. Seeing that we have already established we are in a college class we will move onto your next grievance against me, my late arrival. Now in Mr. Lee’s class syllabus he lists that he allows a 7-10 min grace period for students because he understands that this building is on the other side of campus from the dorms. Now to keep up with the honestly of this discussion I will admit I was not at the dorms as I live off campus. But I was at the library that is next to the dorms so Mr. Lee’s rule still applies. But even if you wanted to argue that the syllabus says dorms and not library let me reiterate that I was still within the grace period of the 7-10 mins. Also, he allows 4 late arrivals for his class per semester and 2 absences. As I have used none of mine this year I am still covered under those guidelines. Second only to the fact I have already apologized publicly to you and the class for any disruption I might have caused.” Mya’s brain was screaming at her to stop she knew she had made her point but for some reason every time she looked at Mr. Romance Novel it just fueled the fire even more. So, against her better judgement she continued,

  
Mya took a breath here and then purposefully turning away from Mr. Romance Novel she addressed her classmates for the next part of her impromptu speech.

  
“Class I apologize to you in earnest in that your day has greatly been disrupted for no other reason then so this rich CEO could flex his power over a lowly college student”, ok that might have been too far and Professor Lee was definitely going to be upset about that, “ between the two of us we have now waisted about 15 minutes of your day and he has lost these 15 mins to teach you and advise you. So, on behalf of both of us I apologize.”

  
Mya really had to take a breath this time not to control her temper but she felt honest to goodness tears coming on. She would not let the pompous jerk see or cry nor would she do that to her fellow students and create a bigger scene. She felt ridiculous that this was upsetting her so much but really what choice did she have. If Mr. Romance Novel wanted to start a fight with her there was no way she was going to back down. This was the point that Mr. Social Media guy apparently realizing the encounter was taking a turn and walked over to his colleague. Mya turned now to face both gentlemen and made a push for the final bit of her speech.

  
Closing her eyes for a second to collect herself she began before either of the men could start.

  
“Lastly I will apologize to you two gentlemen for my giggling outburst it was untimely and did disrupt class and your presentation. The fact that I did come in late I am unaware of your names and was calling you names I made up in my head. At the time I came up with the dark-haired gentleman’s nickname it made me giggle and regretfully I wasn’t able to contain that giggle. So now that all apologies have been made on my account I will excuse myself and allow you to continue your lecture. But I will advise you both that this exchange between us has eaten up valuable time and you now only have about 10 mins left in class to expand their minds on economic growth.”

  
Mya picked up her belongings and turned to head out the door. While her hand was on the door knob she decided to do one final act.  
“Professor Lee?” Mya asked in a calmer voice then she had used for the men. Professor Lee who had been looking towards the podium now turned to look at her. “Professor Lee I will be waiting for you at your office so that we can discuss my behavior in YOUR CLASS today and the punishment you decide is appropriate.” Did she really need to emphasize that is was a class and not a meeting again? Mya really didn’t know what had come over her.

  
And with that last bit she removed herself from the classroom. She took extra care as to not let the door slam as it closed, it would look like a temper tantrum if it had.

  
Once outside the room Mya couldn’t catch her breath. She briskly walked down the hall to Professor Lee’s office. There was no way she wanted to be standing outside of class when the rest of her classmates left. And being in Professor Lee’s office gave her an excuse to have somewhere to be. OH CRAP! Professor Lee was going to wring her neck. She really liked Professor Lee, Mya didn’t necessarily need a business class to get her journalism degree. Professor Lee had substituted for one of her journalism classes and the two of them had struck up a form of friendship over a discussion of rules and regulations placed on reporters. After that Mya had decided to take a class from him and had found she actually found the subject interesting. She had even worked all summer at an extra course to earn the chance to intern at the newspaper of her dreams , the Korea Herold. Professor Lee had been very helpful in giving her guidance during that time and eventually helping her get the internship. But now she was in for it.

  
She calmly waited outside of Professor Lee’s office trying to figure out what kind of punishment he would come up with. Hopefully it wasn’t to call her guardian, which was Winnie. It was always awkward to explain she didn’t have parents to tell on her too and that the only person she had was a brother who wasn’t her brother.

  
Mya rested her elbows on her knees and put her face into her hands. What the hell had she been thinking? She hadn’t been thinking that was the problem. Now she was going to be in so much trouble. Professor Lee was a great teacher but to argue in the middle of his class with a guest speaker. Mya buried her face in her hands, what the hell had happened? She never acted like this, sure sometimes her and Winnie got into it but that was sibling interaction. Something about Mr. Romance Novel had just gotten her riled up.

  
Mya heard voices coming down the hall and when she looked up it was Professor Lee and Mr. Social Media. Darn she was really going to have to figure out what those gentlemen’s names were. Mya quickly stood and waited. As the men neared Mya realized that Professor Lee was profusely apologizing for the way the class had gone. Mya felt even worse now. Mr. Social Media was waving his hands and shaking his head with a smile on it. As they neared she could actually start to hear what the men were saying.

  
“Minhyuk I’m so sorry again, I swear my class usually isn’t like that. I don’t know what came over her she is usually my most well-behaved student and always top of the class,” Professor Lee was saying. Dang he was complimenting her even as he was apologizing for her.

  
“Mr. Lee, I promise no offense was taken Kiyhun can sometimes be a bit of a problem himself and he didn’t handle the situation any better,” Mr. Social Media was saying and was about to continue to put Professor Lee at ease when he glanced Mya’s way and paused what he was about to say. Noticing the pause Professor Lee looked too where he was looking and noticed Mya as well. Mya caught her breath that look of disappointment Professor Lee was giving her right now was somehow even worse than the one Winnie gave her. Mya quickly lowered her eyes as not to offend him by looking defiant.

  
“Miss Young, I would like you to wait inside my office where we will discuss your behavior today and even if you are qualified to do your summer internship.” Mya couldn’t stop the shock from showing on her face. She knew that Professor Lee was going to be upset but had assumed it would be a punishment of essay or after class time. Never once had it crossed her mind that the one time she had an outburst in class that it would affect her internship. She had worked really had to get one of the spots.

  
“Professor,” Mya started to plea,” surly one outburst shouldn’t’ effect my internship I worked all semester for that. You even said my report was the best one you had read in years.” Mya couldn’t believe what was happening there was no way she could lose her internship.  
Professor Lee held up his hand to stop her. “Miss Young I was more than willing to have this conversation in private but perhaps it would be best to just discuss this now. As you so clearly pointed out in the class that it is MY CLASS and you do in fact fall under the guidelines that I set in my syllabus, which after being used in this way will be being revised, and that for the tarty it will not count against you. But these gentlemen where my guests and to have them talked to and treated in this manner is unacceptable.”

  
At this point Mya was really struggling to hold back tears. And Mr. Social Media tried to intervene. “Professor Lee I really don’t think punishment on behalf of us is necessary, like I was just telling you Kihyun can be a bit of a bull and he…” Professor Lee interrupted him and continued looking at Mya.

  
“I appreciate you concern but as Miss Young so eloquently said it is my class and you were my guest. She also said she was leaving the punishment up to me. Miss Young, I expect a letter of withdrawn from the intern program on my desk no later than tomorrow afternoon. I would also suggest that you arrive early to the remaining classes you have with me this year as I am now deeply concerned about how my leniency is being taken advantage of. Now if you two will excuse me I have another class to prepare for and a syllabus to rewrite.” And with that Professor Lee took his leave and left Mya and Mr. Social Media standing in the hallway.

  
Mya was trying to control her breathing and make sure she didn’t cry. Crying never solved anything and only made others view her as a weak female. And she definitely would not cry in front of Mr. Social Media. Mya noticed something white out of the corner of her eye and realized that he was trying to offer her his handkerchief. It really was very kind of him to be offering but Mya knew that showing weakness was never a good thing. Trying not to sniffle to loudly she took a breath and raised her head to look at him. Wow he really was handsome and seemed to genuinely be concerned. Mya lightly placed her hand on his that held the handkerchief and gentle pushed it back towards him.

  
“Thank you, sir for your concern, but as Professor Lee stated it is his class as I repeatedly stated and it is his prerogative to delegate any punishment he deems fit. Honestly, I should be grateful he didn’t kick me out of his class for the rest of the semester. Now if you’ll excuse me I must make it to my next class and figure out my withdrawn letter. Excuse me.” Mya quickly turned to make her exit because now she knew the tears were going to come whether she wanted them too or not. But as she was taking her first step to leave she felt a gentle hand on her arm. Dang why couldn’t he just let her make her exit gracefully as she could.

  
“Miss Young was it?” he wasn’t forcing her to look at him and she was grateful because she could already feel a few tears falling, “Miss Young I know Professor Lee can be a bit harsh when riled he was when I went to college here myself. But he usually calms down and rethinks his actions. I am sorry for how today turned out. My companion was out of line no matter what Professor Lee says and for that I apologize on his behalf.” He took a breath here and then Mya felt his hand touching her move slightly as if he was rummaging for something with his other hand. He removed his hand on her arm and then on her other side over her shoulder a white business card appeared being held by him.

  
“This is my card. We have a summer internship program at my company. Now I’m sure by now most spots have been filled. And I realize working for somebody who caused you trouble is that last thing you would want. But if you find that you have difficulties finding another internship. Please don’t hesitate to contact me and I will see what can be done to find you one at my company,” Mr. Social Media said.

  
She could hear the sincerity in his voice and took the card. Finding another internship now would be difficult like he said. Mya gave a slight bow of her head and walked away. She didn’t trust her voice not to crack or show how she was feeling if she tried to respond to him. She didn’t even dare to look back for fear he would see her crying. Reaching the end of the hall she placed the card in her bag and walked out the double doors.

Chapter 2

“Seriously man what was your problem back there?” Minhyuk asked as they were driving back to the office. “You could have easily let all those things pass without a problem. But apparently you decided you needed to start a fight in the middle of Professor Lee’s class with a cute college girl in the middle of our presentation.” He said and he forcefully pushed his papers back in his briefcase.

  
Kihyun was concentrating of driving and trying to ignore his friend in the passenger seat. It didn’t matter that he knew Minhyuk was right, he couldn’t explain what had happened to himself let alone explain it to anybody else. He had noticed that somebody was coming in late and when he had glanced that way he had seen her. She wasn’t exactly movie star stunning but something about her had instantly caught Kihyun’s eye. She was very pretty and cute but you could say that about a lot of college girls. His type usually ran along the lines of tall, leggy model. He had decided to ignore her and her late arrival because to be honest in college he had rarely been on time to classes. As the presentation had continued he caught himself looking her way constantly. It had been a relief during Minhyuk’s part of the presentation to take a break. He felt he could sit and recollect himself.

  
No such luck he just kept stealing glances at the girl. At the beginning of the lecture the boy in front of her had looked over and said something to her that had caused the girl to smile then she handed him a pencil from her bag. After the boy had turned around Kihyun had realized the boy already had a pencil and had used that as an excuse to flirt with her. And for some annoying reason that had irritated him. Kihyun had been bothered by how much he caught himself looking at her. And maybe just a little irritated he never caught her looking at him.

  
The presentation had almost been over and Kihyun had been up at the podium finishing up the lecture. He knew he just needed to wrap this up and get the hell out of here. He had a million things to do at the office but when Professor Lee had called and asked if Min and himself could do a presentation last week they had said yes. Professor Lee had been both Minhyuk and Kihyun’s professor in college. Doing him this favor was not big deal. Most of the guys were asked periodically go give lectures in their particular line of work to colleges and other businesses.

  
“Look I know you have had a really rough couple of months with everything going on with work and your dad,” Kihyun shot Minhyuk a murderous side glance at the mention of his father. The look didn’t have an effect on Minhyuk he was use to Kihyun’s bad temper. “But that incident had consequences and that girl will pay for it not you. You really need to learn to control your temper. Us boys are used to it and don’t take it to heart. But others don’t’ have that knowledge and your actions today were wrong.”

  
Kihyun really couldn’t understand himself what had happened. The girl’s presence had really aggravated him the entire presentation. And he had been in the home stretch and ready to hand the conclusion over to Minhyuk when he had heard it. The pause he had taken was to signify the end of what he was taking about and transition into allowing Min to come up and finish. But when that giggle had pierced though the silence it had gone right to Kiyhun heart. He had felt that giggle with every nerve in his body. And being honest it had affected other parts of him that were a little embarrassing to admit. At the time he hadn’t realized what had caused her to giggle, but he had instantly known it was her. The effect that one small sound had had on him shook his usual calm composure. And he had instantly assumed the boy had caused her to giggle, the pencil borrower. And jealousy had taken over him and caused him to pick a fight with her.

  
Kihyun smiled remembering the exchange. He had started by wanting to show she didn’t affect him. But instead had instantly been meet with enough spunk to rival even his own. And he had almost become proud of her by the end of the exchange. Kihyun knew it took a lot to stand up to other especially those who tried to exert superiority over you like he had to her.

  
Now in the car, Kihyun was surprised by the tone in Minhyuk’s voice. Out of all of the boys he was the calm one, usually they were teasing him about his laidback ways. Now it sounded like he was really upset. He hadn’t honestly men to upset anyone, he had even heard the slight crack the girl had gotten in her voice when talking to Professor Lee at the end of her dramatic speech. And that had never been his intent. Not that he could really say what his intent had been. It was just as Minhyuk had said, he had picked a fight with a cute college girl and now he wasn’t even sure who had won. It sure didn’t feel like him.

  
Trying to calm the situation Kihyun addressed Minhyuk, “Min, you and I both know Professor Lee will calm down and realize it was a silly verbal incident and wasn’t that big of a deal. I’ll even call him later this afternoon and apologize again. Ok?”, Kihyun said to try to pacify the situation.  
“You call him if you want but it’s too late to make this right,” with that they had reached the office. Kihyun pulled up to the front door to let Minhyuk out before he went to park. Min grabbed his bag and quickly exited the car slamming the door behind him.

  
“Min?”

  
Kihyun hollered out the car window after Minhyuk had slammed the door behind him.

  
“MIN!”

  
But Minhyuk had already entered the building without even acknowledging that Kihyun was calling him. Damn what was his problem? It’s not like it was that big of a deal. The girl would be fine and Minhyuk would just have to get over it. Not like he could apologize to the girl anyway, their paths would never cross again anyway. He would just have to make sure to call Professor Lee later and that would be the end of it.  
After parking the car Kihyun made his way into to office. At the front desk he waved to the receptionist so she would buzz him in through the gate. Once in the hall he made his way to the two elevators at the end of long hall. They were the elevators that were specifically used by Kihyun and the other upper management so that they didn’t have to crowd into the other ones that regular employees used. The repair man was working on the one that Kihyun usually used.

  
“Chen, I’m assuming I need to take your elevator today?”, Kihyun said with a half grin.

  
“Well sir, definitely can say it’s not my elevator, just a maintenance man with two good eyes, and tight mouth. And sometimes a couple of good ears for listening.” As he spoke he slowing raised from the kneeling position he had been on the floor. Looking at Kihyun he hit the button to keep the doors opened and motioned for Kihyun to enter.

  
Slowing shaking his head Kihyun entered the elevator and let Chen man the buttons. As long as he had been coming here even as a child Chen had always been the maintenance man. Chen had always had a warm smile and kind heart for a lost child. The kind that runs from offices to get away from the yelling and hides in janitor’s closets so it would be quit. Or helping and angry teenager after having a yelling match with their father over who was taking over the family business. And even stayed late to make sure a grown man left with somebody there to say good-night too. Now Chen treated all the boys the same but somehow Kiyhun always felt that Chen was there a lot of times for him and to make sure he was ok.

  
“Mr. Minhyuk came in rather angry. Said “Hello” of course but took the elevator up to his office without stopping for his usual cup of coffee,” Kihyun didn’t say anything because experience had taught him that once Chen had a thought to say it was best to let him get it said. “Yes sir, seemed to be awful upset. Then you came in with such a long face I thought I’d be called to buff the scrape marks you chin was making on the floors.” Chen chuckled at his own joke and it lightened Kihyun’s mood.

  
“Yeah Chen your right I’m the reason he’s in such a foul mood.”

  
“Oh, now I didn’t place blame that usually finds its home all by itself,” Chen said as they reached Kihyun’s floor. He was waiting for the doors to open to exit when he noticed that Chen had the “close door” button pushed.

  
“Was there something else Chen?” Kihyun asked.

  
“Just making sure certain doors work properly. Never know when closing a door could be useful,” Chen said then hitting the “door open” button, “but sometimes the best job a door can do is to know how and when to open. Staying closed doesn’t gain anybody anything.”

  
Kihyun fully smiled at this tuff of wisdom Chen was spouting. “Ok Chen, I’ll go make my apologies and set things right.” Kihyun said as he stepped into the hall that lead to his office.

  
“Who said anything about apologies, I was talking about this blasted door,” Chen said with a serious face. But Kihyun caught the smirk and wink that Chen threw his way before the elevator doors closed.

Chapter 3

Man, this really bites. Mya had had her entire summer planned with the internship at the newspaper. It would have been great. The experience she would have gained would have really helped her career. Not to mention it would have put her foot in the door at a major newspaper and would have given her a jump start. A heavy sigh escaped Mya and almost echoed in her almost empty bedroom.

  
That was another thing that was getting her down. Not long after Uncle Pat’s death Winnie had called her to the kitchen to have a talk with her. The bills for the house were something that they couldn’t afford. The fact that Uncle Pat had done it on his salary was a miracle. They had both decided to sell the house and move into their own places. Winnie had his training and own job to deal with. And Mya had planned on using the money to cover college fees and getting her own place close to campus and newspaper. Now she faced the problems of no job and no place to live.

  
She still had a good portion of her money from paying her college fees, but now that plans had changed she was going to have to change hers. The apartment she was originally looking at getting she was going to have to put off getting. She had planned on getting a place in the Gangnam section of town because even thought it would cost a bit more it was between the college and the newspaper she was going to intern at. But now that she wasn’t going to have that internship anymore it really didn’t make sense to stay there. Most places around the campus were already taken and any actual apartment that wasn’t owned by the college charged ridiculous rates during the summer months. Mya would have to find another place.

  
And even that was going to be hard because after Uncle Pat had passed away she had overheard Winnie having a discussion with the new Chief of Police that had stepped in to fill in for Uncle Pat after his death and heard that Uncle Pat’s pension wasn’t enough to cover what remained of the mortgage on the house and Uncle Pat’s funeral. When Mya had tried to talk to Winnie about it he had just played it off as if everything would be fine and for her not to worry about it.

Mya had made the decision do use part of her money to cover the mortgage and then Winnie would only have to worry about the funeral.  
Winnie had enough on his plate right now with losing his dad and selling his childhood home. Granted it was her home as well but she knew it was harder on Winnie then her. He had seemed really distance lately. Not so much that most people would notice, but Mya noticed. So, l about a month after Uncle Pat’s funeral Mya had gotten ahold of Harvey and asked a favor. Harvey was good at making sure money found its way to where it belonged without anyone knowing where it had come from. So, Mya had Harvey use his skills and a chunk of her money found its way to the bank that held the mortgage. Winnie had tried to question it but with everything happening he finally just took it as a blessing and they got to bury Uncle Pat properly.

  
What to do now? What to do now?

  
This whole almost adult business was for the birds. OK now lounging on her bed all day wasn’t going to solve anything. And if that wasn’t enough she still had a few finals to take before she was officially free for summer.

  
Righting herself on her bed sitting cross-legged she decided the first thing to do was figure out a job. To be honest internships were really out of the question they had already been taken by this time. So now her choice was to fill out job applications. But where to start? Getting started was the only option now so Mya grabbed her computer bag that was leaning against her night stand. About the only piece of furniture still left in the room.

  
As she was getting her laptop out a white piece of paper landed on her bedroom floor. She was about to reach down and pick it up when she heard Winnie coming in the back door. Seemed like and odd hour for him to be getting home. Mya untangled herself and headed for the kitchen knowing that was where Winnie would head first.

……………………..

“Winnie” Mya playfully hollered as she rounded the stairs to go to the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. He was covered in bruises and had a cut above his right eye and his upper lip.

  
“Winnie” now it came out as a gap and Mya covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Winnie moved as if each step was painful and was clutching his arm to his chest. Mya quickly went to help him but he shooed her away as he reached the kitchen table and sat. Even sitting seemed to pain him.

“OH! Winnie what happened?”

  
“Now stop you fussing Minnie there’s no need for it” he grimaced as he reached to pat her on the head. “Training just got a little out of hand today and I got the bad end of it.”

  
The bad end of it. It looked like he had been in one of his fights from school but just 10x worse. Mya scrambled around the kitchen until she found the first aid box. Thank goodness it was a well-stocked one. Uncle Pat had upgraded the kit when Winnie kept getting into fights at school. He would scold Winnie about them but then Mya snuck down afterwards and helped Winnie put on medicine.

  
Mya smiled when she realized Winnie had called her Minnie. It had been a family joke for as long as Mya could remember. Winnie and Minnie the duo. Mya giggled to herself now remembering. Now when she turned 13 she had told Uncle Pat and Winnie that she was too old for such a childish nickname and refused to answer to it. Winnie had said if he couldn’t call her Minnie then she couldn’t call him Winnie anymore and would have to use his real name as well. Mya hadn’t liked that but had stuck to her guns. For about a week, then had broken down and said they were only allowed to call her Minnie at home and not in public. Both men had agreed to it and had kept their word. Even now Winnie rarely called her Minnie so she always found it special when he did call her the nickname. Of course, now he was using it to calm her down and try to get out of a scolding that she was more than ready to give him.

  
Mya ordered Winnie to go wash up so she could get his cuts looked after. While he was in the shower Mya grabbed his phone and unlocked it. It was an agreement they had made long ago. They knew the password to the other’s stuff but only used it when they felt there was no other choice. And one time coming home with cuts and bruises didn’t actually count she knew. But somehow this felt different. With the way he had been acting lately and the variations to his schedule. And Winnie lived by those schedules and scolded her for not keeping to one. Winnie was basically an instructor at the gym he went too, even filled in and taught classes when he needed too. But he had never come home this bad and especially this early. An all-day session could possible lead to bruises and cuts, but it wasn’t even lunch time yet. None of this made sense.

Mya was so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t even hear when the shower turned off. And hadn’t realized that Winnie was already in the kitchen in his sweatpants staring at her. She dropped his phone when he cleared his throat scaring her. Admittedly she was a bit embarrassed to be caught but this was Winnie. Really the only person minus Uncle Pat she was ever forward with. Well….Mya had to blush. The only two she was forward with until last week. The memory of it still brought heat to her face. Mya covered her cheeks with her hands, gosh. Just thinking of Mr. Romance Novel was enough to make her heart race.

  
“MYA!”

  
Mya again jumped for the second time when she realized Winnie was in front of her holding his phone and looking at her with a puzzled look. Holy cow, she needed to pull herself together and remember what she was doing. What was she doing?

  
She looked at Winnie and saw the cut above his eye and she remembered. With a bit of difficulty, she took his phone back and waved it at his face.  
“Now don’t you try to get the upper-hand with me Wonho Ho-seok! You’re not going distract me or give me some story about practice was rough,” Winnie was taken aback by the use of his real name but still managed to get his phone back. “I mean it Winnie I want the truth.”  
“Look it really isn’t that big of a deal. You know I have fighting regime that I work into my routine. I started it today and since I haven’t done it in a while I got a little beat up.”

  
“A little beat up?” Mya realized she was getting a little loud but she was scared she might actually know the answer to why Winnie was in this condition and it scared her. “This isn’t a little beat up. You come home with bumps and bruises yes but Winnie I know what somebody looks like after an all-out brawl. I helped clean you up in high school I know what it looks like. So, stop lying to me”

  
“You can believe me or not I don’t care, but what I don’t need right now is a lecture from you,” he said as he took a seat at the kitchen table next to the first aid box Mya had placed there. Winnie was usually so easy going but it actually sounded like he was getting mad at her. Why? She hadn’t done anything wrong she was just worried about him. Mya was about to ask if he needed help with the bandages when Winnie turned to face her. What happened next, she never saw coming.

  
“Look Mya I don’t need your help just go get your room ready for the movers.” Mya moved to go stand near him but something seemed off, so she hesitated. “Just stop fussing over everything once your stuff is in storage and you get settled at your new place with your new fancy job you can fuss over yourself and quit pestering me.” Winnie snapped at her as he got up to go stand by the sink looking out the kitchen window.  
Mya was almost in tears. Where was this coming from? The conversation had started out as her worried and now she felt Winnie was picking a fight with her. She decided the best thing was to was to try to pacify the situation. But before she could try Winnie got the final word.  
“Mya at the end of the week you need to be out of the house and in your new place” Mya tried to interrupt, she thought she had another 3 weeks. How was she going to find a new place when her original plan had gone so wrong? “I know it’s sooner then we planned,” Winnie continued,” But I’m tired of the commute and having to babysit you.” Now Mya was really confused how had this conversation gone so wrong. “My stuff is already in storage and most everything is as my new place so after today I’m not coming back to the house. Besides who the hell would want too. The whole place is nothing but a burden.”

  
“I’m a burden?” Mya’s voice cracked and she didn’t care. She usually tried really hard to control her outward emotions but now she couldn’t. “I’m sorry that you feel that way. But don’t worry I understand the stress you’ve been under with Uncle Pat passing. I know how losing a parent can be difficult. I’ve done it twice now. But don’t worry I’ll have my things out by tomorrow. Like you said the movers will have everything in storage by the end of the week and they don’t need my help for that.” Mya knew she needed to make a quick exit before the tears started to flow. “Just make sure you pack the first aid up and give the new owners my key. I left it on the hook by the back door. I’ll be gone by tomorrow morning.” She took a final deep breath and headed to the door to go back upstairs to her room. But she couldn’t leave without one more thing.

  
“Winnie I’m not sure what’s going on and right now I think your trying to purposefully push me away. And I’ll let you because I know you love me and wouldn’t hurt me for the world. Just know this does hurt and when you’re ready to fix this I’m not going to go easy on you.” She tried to lighten the situation just even a little so it wouldn’t be a bad note they left on. Why did it feel like this was an end? Winnie grabbed the first aid box and put it under his arm and headed to the back door. As he was about to leave Mya made sure he heard her final words.

  
“Winnie, I love you”

  
He paused but didn’t look back. Then he left. Mya sat on the stairs to her room and cried. Now what was she going to do?  
…….

After getting most of her tears under control Mya went to her room and started to pack up what remained of her things. Honestly, she shouldn’t have said she would be out by tomorrow. And she knew she could stay till the end of the week and Winnie wouldn’t say anything. But right now, a lot had happened and she felt she just needed to get this new chapter of life started. It seemed it was going to start whether she wanted it to or not. Might as well meet it head on.

  
As Mya was reaching to grab her phone that had ended up on the floor she noticed the business card on the floor. Oh yeah, that was Mr. Social Media’s card he had given her. She now reached down to pick it up. And turned it over to see if maybe she could finally put a real name to the man. Although calling him Mr. Social Media was actually kind of fun. She smiled at the memory of him. She actually found him to be a nice guy, definitely nicer then Mr. Romance Novel. Ok to be fair her interaction with both men didn’t really qualify her to make such an assumption.

  
She turned the card over and her breath caught. This had to be the biggest coincidence ever. Her hands started to shake. She went to her bag that she kept her news article info and research in. Mya knew she didn’t even have to confirm what she already knew. She didn’t need to see the card the witness had dropped. She had stared at it and researched the contents so much it was engraved in her mind. But somehow, she needed to make sure for no other reason than to calm her nerves.

  
As she then held one card in both hands her mind began to race. There it was in gold leaf stationary in the same font and the same print. Tetra-H Inc. How the heck did it happen that the one lead that was supposedly going to help her find out what really happened to her mom was the same card Mr. Social Media gave her? Life really did have a sense of humor.

  
Mya realized in that moment what she needed to do. With a new gust of energy Mya packed up the remainder of her room and quickly texted Winnie. It didn’t matter if he was mad, he was her brother. With that done Mya didn’t even wait to leave the next day. She was on her phone the instant she got outside and made her way to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4  
(2 weeks later)

Mya was nervous. Why the heck was she so nervous? Maybe because she was about to take the first real lead she’s had on her mom’s death since it had happened? Maybe she was nervous because this building looked really intimidating? Maybe because she had been though a lot in the past week and this was just one more thing to add to it.

  
Mya was standing outside the building looking at the large and fancy exterior. A lot of her clothes had been put into storage and she hadn’t had time to go get them. She was wearing the only “business” attire she had. It was just so intimidating. But nothing got done by standing here so she would just go in and see. Walking in the front doors Mya quickly made her way to the receptionist desk.

  
“Excuse me” Mya said in the politest voice she could. The two girls behind the desk were already busy with phone calls, answering and asking people to wait on hold. Mya decided to wait a min to see if there would be a break where she could get their attention. She waited a good 5 mins but no break came. So, Mya decided to try again just maybe a bit louder.

  
“Excuse me.”

  
The girl closest to Mya paused in her phone answering and glanced at Mya. Well actually it was more like glared at Mya. Having a busy morning could do that to a person Mya suppose so she let it pass. But the girl after glaring at her went back to answering phones. Ok now that was just rude and poor business.

  
“Excuse me I was wanting to talk to somebody about an internship.” The same girl who glared at Mya put whoever she was talking to on hold and properly faced Mya.

  
“I’m sorry but unless you have an appointment then we will be unable to assist you. And if you were approved for an internship you would have already been contacted and given instructions. Otherwise all spots have been filled and we are not taking applications” the receptionist said quickly returning to her calls.

  
Mya took a deep breath. “No, I don’t have an appointment but I have a business card of one of your managers gave me and told me to contact him.”

  
“Absolutely and that person’s name was?” Mya could tell this was a test but it was one she was going to fail. Even after everything that happened she didn’t know the guy who had given her the card’s name. With the way the receptionist was acting she was sure even if she had a name it wouldn’t do her any good. Damn what to do? In her research it had really only focused on the business itself and not so much the ones who ran it.  
Before Mya could figure out what to say the receptionist spoke. “I’m sure where ever you got this card from or whoever you got it from was obviously playing a joke one you. If it was one of our managers you would have a name to give me. So, I’m going to ask you to leave the premises before I have you escorted.” She said with such superior tone Mya knew she had lost this round.

  
She didn’t want to cause a scene so she excused herself and went back outside to the front of the building. That went great, now what? She needed to talk to Mr. Social Media because she needed a job because Mr. Romance Novel had….had? Mya had to admit the incident was really more her fault then his. And writing her withdrawal letter for the internship had been difficult. But now she had no job and no place to stay. Plus, she was smart enough to know that the money she had left from the sale of the house wasn’t going to last forever.

  
Well no use getting upset because that wasn’t going to solve anything. Mya walked around to the side of the building. She remembered seeing a café on her way her this morning and getting a late breakfast sounded like the best plan for now. As she neared the café she saw how busy it was. Mya wasn’t really in the mood to deal with a crowd. She saw a street vendor nearby and decided to go with that.

  
After getting a small muffin from the very polite vendor Mya searched for a place to sit. The café was out of the question but luckily over across the street seemed to be a small sitting area with a few benches and tables. It didn’t look like it belonged to any of the businesses nearby so Mya decided to go see. She was actually really hungry her stomach had growled a few times. But Mya wanted to be smart and conserve money until she had a more solid plan.

  
Mya had only been sitting in the area 5 mins when the back door of a large building opened and two workers came out of it and headed her way. It was a grey-haired gentleman and a woman who seemed to be about the same age. As they neared the tables the woman spotted Mya a stopped. Noticing his partner’s sudden stop, they both paused. Now they were both looking at her.

  
Mya became very self-coincidence. Not only was she in a fancy part of town in clothes that were barely dress-up clothes. Now employee’s uniforms looked even more impressive than her own clothes.

  
The lady approached Mya and sat across form her. “You don’t mind if I sit, here do you?” She asked politely. If Mya had to guess she figured the woman was in her late 50s early 60s. The gentleman looked a little older then her. Mya smiled. They honestly looked like a cute pair of grandparents that you would want to go visit during the summer. Suddenly Mya realized that the lady was still talking.  
“Oh, I’m sorry I was distracted. What were you saying?” Mya asked.

  
The gentleman who was now sitting at the table as well spoke up. “No need to apologize it curse really. Many a girl have become flustered in my presence. “He said with a devilish grin and winking at the woman. It made Mya blush a bit. The woman playfully smacked the gentleman on the shoulder.

  
“Now Chen don’t you embarrass the poor girl and remember the only girl allowed to flirt with you is me.” Chen winked at Mya before turning his attention to the woman.

  
“OH, honey you know I only have eyes for you. Been falling in love with you every day for the last 30 years. Why the sun doesn’t’ rise without your smile. The stars in the sky burn out without your eyes to capture them. The wind….” The woman put her hand up to silence him.  
“Best to stop you there, you’re a hopeless flirt” she said to Chen then turning to Mya, “What I was originally saying honey is my name is Yeona and this sack of bones next to you is Chen.” At the introduction Chen nodded his head then got up and headed to the food vendor cart.  
“Now this seating area is for the employee’s where Chen and I work. Now don’t get up I’m just letting you know in case you’re ever sitting here and somebody says anything you tell them that Yeona said it was ok.” She said it in such a matter of fact way.

  
Chen had returned and had three drinks along with three hot sandwiches. He placed one in front of everybody and then started to eat. Mya was a bit taken aback. Yes, she was hungry but how could Chen tell. Did she really look that pathetic? At the smell of the hot food her stomach growled loudly. Mya blushed sure everybody had heard.

  
“Now you go and eat your food and have that drink. I won’t hear an argument. You look like a good girl and should know not to argue with elders and show respect by doing what they say,” Yeona was opening the wrapping to her own sandwich. “Chen got it for you and if you don’t eat it then he’s going to fuss all day and let me tell you men are the worst about not getting their way.”

  
Mya bowed her thanks and began eating. It wasn’t as if she was a starved orphan but she had been trying to conserve her money and food for the past 2 weeks since leaving home. Home. The thought tore at Mya. Winnie hadn’t texted or called her in the whole time after he had left. She had tried to call but had found out his phone was turned off. Mya continued eating the sandwich but was unware that tears had started to fall from her until a handkerchief was handed to her.

  
Wiping her tears Mya tried to hand the handkerchief back but Chen wouldn’t take it. “Now you keep that and use it. Females tend to not cry only once when they start. So, you just eat your food then tell us what caused such a beautiful girl to have tears on her cheeks before the day really even started.”

  
Mya couldn’t explain why but she suddenly found herself telling Chen and Yeona everything that had happened. She left out the part about the witness and the fight with Winnie. When she had finished she wiped her face a final time then neatly folded the handkerchief and handed it back to Chen.

  
Yeona reached across the table and took Mya’s hand in hers. “You said your name was Mya. Well Mya it seems you’ve been though a lot in a short time. But I think we can help with a bit of it. Chen darling,” Chen never took his eyes off of Mya as Yeona spoke to him. “Chen, I think you have information on who might be the manager from the office that gave our Mya his business card.”

  
Chen nodded his head and asked Mya, “Do you have the card on you?” Mya reached in her bag and handed the card to Chen. Chen continued,” Now you say you argued with this man at a college lecture and it caused you to lose your internship” Mya nodded. “And one of the men gave you his card and said he would make it right? But when you tried to contact that man the receptionist refused to acknowledge the claim” Chen seemed to be making sure he had the story right before he acted. Mya nodded again to confirm the information. “Ok honey one last question and then this part will be taken care of.” Chen was still holding the card that he now put in his shirt’s pocket. Yeona had not let go of Mya’s hand the entire time she had spoken and Mya was grateful.

  
Chen stood and took their trash to the nearest receptacle. After finishing he stood next to the table and Mya looked up at him waiting for the question.

  
“I just need to know if it was the tall blonde one who gave you the card or the tall dark haired one.” Wait how had he known their hair color? Mya started to wonder exactly what Chen did at the building.

  
“The blonde one was the one who gave me the card.”

  
Yeona patted her hand then turned to Chen. “Chen darling why don’t you excuse yourself and go on in. We girls will stay here and make ourselves presentable and then meet up at the back elevator in a bit after you get this squared away.”

  
Chen again nodded then reached down and placed a hand on Yeona’s shoulder. Then without a word headed into the door they had come out of.  
Mya was confused. What did Yeona mean that Chen would have it squared away? Have what squared away? And how would a maintenance man be able to square something away with a manager?  
………  
“Yeona why are you helping me,” Mya asked as they now stood in an employee locker room. Yeona was looking through a closet that she said that the company kept spare clothes in in case an employee ever needed a change of clothes. Mya actually found that rather intuitive of a company to think of their employees that much. Yeona pulled out a very nice black pencil skirt outfit that had a jacket to match. Next, she chose a blush pink blouse and heels. Mya’s own “business” clothes weren’t even this nice. And she knew that the brand that these clothes were labeled were well out of her price range.

  
“Yeona I can’t afford these. Plus, these are meant for employees and I don’t work here.”

  
“No darling, you don’t work here yet. In fact, when I overheard the nasty receptionists at the water cooler talking about the girl they had just told off I knew I needed to go make sure you were ok. Now obviously I didn’t know you at that time but interactions like that put a bad mark on the company’s name. And we can’t have that. Now I’ll just have you go over there and change into these and we will see how it looks.”  
Mya felt very overwhelmed. But she knew better than to argue. As she put on the outfit she was amazed at how well it fit. Now granted Mya was a bit tall for a girl so the skirt didn’t reach her knees, but by no means was it an inappropriate length.

  
Yeona was with her back to Mya when she emerged back into the locker room area. But when she turned around a huge smile formed on her face and she clasped her hands to her chest. “OH my, I just knew you were going to be gorgeous” Yeona said. Mya blushed beat red.  
“Now let’s quickly redo your hair because the weather outside did it no favors,” Yeona said as she hurried Mya to a mirror and proceeded to put Mya’s hair into a tight bun.  
….  
“Good morning sir”

  
“Oh no Chen when you start being proper I start to worry,” Minhyuk set down the documents he had been going over and gave his attention to Chen. Chen had been with the “Business” since the beginning. He had watched the boys grow up. Heck most of the time it was Chen who fixed them up and talked them off ledges, so to say. But as long as he had known Chen he had always been friendly and familiar with him and the others. So, if we were starting off the day with a “sir” it would be best to pay attention.

  
“Well sir if I was a CEO of a company who went back on their word and treated clients or even future employees the way I have seen today then I would agree that you have something to worry about.” Chen seemed upset and that didn’t set will with Minhyuk. And Chen was not one to spout off about nothing so obviously something had happened under his watch that had not been right. Minhyuk knew the value of having loyal employees especially ones that kept him informed. Being a CEO people put their best foot forward with him and he knew things happened in his company that he didn’t know about. That’s why having people you could trust was a valuable asset.

  
Chen took a seat across the desk from Minhyuk. “Now I’m going to get straight to the point because somebody dear to me is involved.”

  
“Chen did something happen to Yeona?” Minhyuk instantly became concerned.

  
“Well in a way yes sir, we are both upset.”

  
“Chen your starting to really get me worried now please explain what you are talking about so I can figure out how to fix it”  
Chen leaned forward and rested his elbow on the desk and pointed a finger at Minhyuk. “OH, son your right about that. You are gunna fix it. Your gunna fix it within the hour or so help me I will.”

  
Chen the proceeded to fill in Minhyuk on all the events of the morning and helping him realize who exactly had been wronged. By the end of the conversation Minhyuk had already been on the phone a few times. First to inform HR that an email was to be sent out that customer service retraining would be required of all employees no matter their pay grade. Second to payroll to make sure new employee forms and all necessary paperwork would be sent to his office within the next 15 mins. And the last had been to Kihyun’s office where there had been no answer. Minhyuk left a quick message that Kihyun best report to Minhyuk’s office asap. Truthfully by the third call Minhyuk was in such a mood that Kihyun’s message was left with a lot of bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Kihyun had no idea what was the meaning of this impromptu meeting. Minhyuk had been giving him the cold shoulder for a month now and all because some little argument with a silly college girl. Kihyun smiled thinking about her. He had found himself thinking about her quite a bit if he was honest. He had never gotten around to calling Professor Lee until about a week after the incident. Professor Lee had apologized again and said the matter had been taken care of. When Kihyun asked about the girl to see what her punishment had been. Kihyun knew it was probably extra work or staying after to grade papers some of Professor Lee’s favorite punishments. But he couldn’t quite get her off his mind. He would think of her periodically throughout his day. He had lost count of the times a tall brunette had reminded him of her. Or the number of times he had seen her in his dreams. Sometimes he felt like he was a rowdy teenage boy again pinning after a girl. But that was ridiculous,  
Kihyun had enough on his plate without having to add that. His dad was up for parole in a few months. Kihyun had been doing everything he could to keep that situation under control as much as possible. That wasn’t such an easy task to do when the person in question was in a mental institution. He was only there because the lawyers had convinced the judge that his dads mental health rendered him a threat to other inmates if put in jail. How sad that to not go to jail you get deemed too dangerous to go to jail.

  
Kihyun was now waiting for the elevator to show up he had pushed the button for the manager elevator but it was taking forever. Hadn’t Chen been working on this elevator just the other week? Was it still broken?

  
Starting to get annoyed he went to use the main elevator when he glanced up and noticed that the manager elevator was saying it was down in the basement. The basement? That was where they had the employee locker rooms and storage. What was it doing down there? Employees knew better then to use the Manager elevator for themselves. As he was contemplating this he noticed that the elevator in question was now moving and looked like it was headed his way. Well this worked out great now he was going to see who had the nerve to use something that didn’t belong to them.

  
He really didn’t have time to deal with any of this right now he still had to go talk to his dad’s lawyer later today. To top it off Shownu was due back today and would need picked up. Kihyun enjoyed Shownu’s company out of the six of the boys Shownu was the one that matched Kihyun’s own personality. Shownu had been away on more military training. Meaning he had spent the last 3 months kicking some military men around. Kihyun smiled at the thought of it. Glancing at his watch he realized he would be cutting it close if he was going to make it to the airport in time.  
DING

  
The doors to the elevator were now sliding open. Kihyun lifted his head to give whoever it was a stern lesson in the proper protocol of who was allowed to use the manager’s elevators.

  
Kihyun let out the chest full of air he had in him at what he saw in the elevator. Whoever he had been expecting, SHE was the last person he expected to find staring at him. Although truth be told he was the one staring. How couldn’t he? Here she was the girl he had just been thinking about, really fantasizing about. Now she wasn’t wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Far from it, she looked every bit a corporate lady. The heels made her already long legs look even longer and lord help him if that skirt was even an inch shorter it would be indecent. Not to normal people but to a guy who was thinking about her constantly and had had a few rated fantasies about her. Kihyun was lost for words. So, it surprised him that she was the first to speak.

  
The girl who had stood up to him. The girl who crept into his thoughts about 100 times a day. The girl who even invaded his dreams. Sometimes he felt like he was back in high school pinning after the class president. That’s what the girl had reminded him of. With her smart comebacks and sexy voice. But even in high school it had been the shy ones that had gotten to him.  
“You’re not supposed to be here” came from the elevator.

*****  
“Sweetheart I hate to break it to you but out of the two of us I’m definitely the one that is suppose too be here.” Kihyun found himself leaning against the doors to keep them open. He couldn’t help but smile at his luck. She was flustered he could tell and no lie seeing her like this was something to behold. She was between fleeing for her life and telling him off. God help him he didn’t know which one he wanted to see more.  
Mya really wished she could make her brain work. What the heck was wrong with her. A few weeks ago, she had put this man in his place for calling her out in class. Now here he was in front of her and she couldn’t get anything to come out of her mouth. She wanted desperately to say something snappy back. Before she could figure out how to accomplish that he had stepped onto the elevator and the door had closed. Now she was trapped in an elevator with a guy who not only had caused her to lose her cool in class but also lose her internship. Mya paused at this thought. Yes, he was partially responsible for that but Mya wasn’t blameless.

  
Mya tried to regain control of the conversation. “Sir I’m not sure how we would meet again but I’m glad we did I’ve been meaning to apologize for my behavior during your presentation. It was uncalled for and I do apologize.” Mya bowed to show her sincerity.  
“Well I’m glad you see that you understand what you did wrong. It’s refreshing to see someone who can admit when they are in the wrong.” Mya’s head shot up. That wasn’t what the hell she had said. How dare he not take some of the blame for that day.

  
Mya righted herself and almost felt the switch go off in her. “Oh no sir of course I’m always willing to admit when I’ve done something wrong. So now I must say that again I find myself in the wrong because I have apparently apologized to somebody who has neither the capacity or maturity to know how to conduct himself in a grown-up manner.” Mya paused thinking she was done but when she saw the smirk he now wore on his face she lost a bit more of her composure. “And secondly I have as much right to be here in this building or even on this elevator then you do. I am here for an appointment with a head manager about an internship. I was on my way to see him when you so rudely interrupted my transport. And just so we are clear you started that fight the other day at class. Instead of concentrating on your presentation you decided to single me out and try to humiliate me in front of my peers.”

  
“Sweetheart I don’t know who your trying to fool but there is no way those others were your peers.” Mya couldn’t believe the audacity of this man. I mean really only the second time she had ever meet the man and here they were fighting again. With everything Mya had been though with the loss of Uncle Pat, selling the house, losing her money on the first apartment, having to move into a another at the last minute, and then to top it off the nasty girls this morning she was about ready to cry. This argument gave her a way to get rid of some of her pent-up emotions. And this sounded like he was saying she wasn’t’ the same level as the others in her class or here. That hurt.

  
“Now look maybe in yours eyes I don’t amount to much,” Mya could have sworn she saw him flinch at that. Good let that one hurt him. “I don’t know what I ever did to cause you to have such a dislike to me but I really could care less.” Mya could feel herself losing her control. No, she had to get herself under control. It just felt like everything that had been building up the past month or so was about to break. Why did this have to happen now? She was on her way to an important interview and now in front of somebody who could possibly be her co-worker or boss she was falling apart. Mya tried to take some deep breaths to try to calm herself down. Mr. Romance Novel apparently realizing that Mya was trembling and probably on the verge of crying tried to reach out and hold her elbow to help steady her as she hurriedly turned away from him. No way would she allow him to see her cry.

  
“Miss are you ok?” Great now she looked like a weak female. That just made Mya even more angry. She had to get control of herself. Mya brushed him off and steadied herself with the railing inside of the elevator. Holy cow, when would this end not just the elevator ride that seemed to be taking forever but the mess she kept finding herself in.

  
“Of course, I’m not ok. Do you find it enjoyable to pick fights in public? Or am I just the lucky one who seems to always be near? I don’t know if you just had a bad day and feel like taking it out on somebody but let me tell you that person is not me. Not today and not after what I’ve been through. So, if you are not going to be polite you can just keep your trap shut.” Oh no why had she said that Mya could really feel the tears now. How had it gone so bad?

  
“I’m truly sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. Your right I did pick a fight with you it seems but it was not intentional. Please allow me to help.”  
Mya was so tempted to let him help. Help with everything if he could. But she knew better than that. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Trying to pull what little dignity she could she righted herself then faced Mr. Romance Novel.

  
“I appreciate the offer sir but seeing as this company is rather large I doubt we will run into each other often. So, let’s just agree to be civil and we won’t have to have any problems in the future.”

  
At that moment the door to the elevator swung open and there stood Mr. Social Media.

  
“Miss Young?” Mr. Social Media seemed to be almost asking if she was ok. Mya was sure the situation looked as awkward as it was.  
Just great now she had both of them to deal with. Mya wasn’t sure she was up to the task right now. She felt her emotions were going everywhere and she hated that feeling. Gathering up her strength she was about to say, well she wasn’t sure what but something. Mr. Romance Novel didn’t give him an opportunity. He forcefully stepped out of the elevator causing Mr. Social Media to take a step back. When Mya went to follow he put up his hand to stop her and with the other hand pushed a button on the elevator panel. He held up his hand indicating 5. 5 Minutes? What did that mean?

  
Then he hit the door close button. The door then closed leaving Mya in the elevator by herself. She was confused for a min then realized what he had done. The elevator wasn’t moving. He was giving her time to collect herself and not walk into her interview a bundle of nerves. That simple act almost made up for him picking a fight with her during both encounters. Mya smiled to herself. Almost made up for it. Well no point is wasting the opportunity he had given her. Mya began by taking some deep breaths and closing her eyes. Her hands began to readjust her outfit to make sure everything was still proper. Then when she opened her eyes she set to setting the rest of herself for what lay outside the elevator doors.

  
Minhyuk was still regaining his balance when Kihyun turned to face him full on.

  
“Now before you get after me for my behavior just know we have only about 5 mins before. Was its Miss Young you said?” Minhyuk nodded at this information,” Ok so Miss Young will emerge in about 5 mins and hopefully she doesn’t walk out to two idiots trying to figure out what’s going on. So how about you fill me in on what I apparently am missing so we don’t both look like idiots.” Whatever Minhyuk had expected Kihyun to say that definitely wasn’t it. But realizing it was best for everybody involved to be on the same page Minguk quickly filled Kihyun in on what he knew  
“Ok so the girl from Professor Lee’s class is Miss Young. She lost her internship because of it and with school ending she ended up looking for a place to live. You offered her our card to make up for her loss of internship but when she got here she was turned away until Yeona and Chen found her. And that’s also how we know so much about Miss Young now because Yeona has taken a shine to her.” Kihyun couldn’t believe the girl was still upright with everything that had happened and he sensed that they only knew the surface.

  
“Time’s almost up,” Minhyuk said looking at his watch “so now that two idiots have become two informed idiots lets now try to make a better impression on Miss Young then we have been able too.” Both gentlemen then turned to face the elevator and made themselves presentable and waited for the doors to open.

  
When the doors did open Kihyun had a moment of pride seeing Miss Young standing there looking like nothing had happened. Her outfit was all in place, her hands held in front of her and her hair looked amazing. But more importantly to look of fear was out of her eyes. That’s what had enable Kihyun to realize what he thought was harmless flirting/fighting was not being received as that. His comment about her not being the same as her peers had been the trigger moment. Kihyun was good about spotting those. He had had a lifetime of knowing when somebody had been triggered. His comment had been intended to mean that Miss Young was far superior to her classmates, but she had not seen it that way when he had said it. And after what Minhyuk had said she had been though he now understood why it was possibly taken wrong. Kihyun had used the stop button in the elevator to buy himself some time to compose himself before. He felt Miss Young would benefit from some time to gather herself. He hated for people to see him show emotions and Kihyun had a feeling Miss Young was the same. But now he realized that they had been standing in silence for a good minute and was almost on the verge of awkward. Luckily Minhyuk stepped forward.

  
“Miss Young it’s a pleasure to see you again. I apologize for the misunderstanding this morning and wish to reassure you again that the situation this morning will not happen again. Now I feel we seem to be apologizing quite a bit to each other whenever we meet so here is to hoping that we can achieve more together and less apologizes.” Minhyuk finished with a large show of his hands and an over dramatic bow. Kihyun thought he looked ridiculous but then he heard it for a second time. Her giggle. Miss Young’s giggle. Instantly Kihyun was jealous of his best friend just as he had been of that boy in the class that day. He now knew it wasn’t because of the boy but because she had made herself giggle. Both times he had only upset her and twice he had heard her giggle and he hadn’t been the reason. Kihyun quickly realized it would be best if he excused himself. These instant reactions he was having around Miss Young seemed to happen no matter what his intentions were.

  
“Well since you two seem to have an interview to get started I will excuse myself and leave first. Minhyuk I will pick up our college as we discussed then we will meet you at my place for supper. Miss Young…“ Kihyun paused here worried he might say the wrong thing after she had done so well pulling herself together. He was surprised when she took the initiative and saved him.

  
“I thank you sir for your help today and your courtesy towards me. Hopefully as future fellow coworkers we will have the opportunity to work together.” Now there was the classiest way to not only gain the upper hand but also the smooth notion of getting the job already showing her confidence. Kihyun smiled and bowed tuning to make his exit. As the elevator door was closing to take him back to his office he almost didn’t hear her as she walked away with Minhyuk.

  
As the doors closed he could have sworn he heard her say “I’ll show you peers”. Kihyun laughed as the doors closed and realized that girl had more fire in her then most of his company.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Mya sat on the bus on her ride home that evening and had to really take some slow breaths. She had woken up this morning with the intent of getting an intern job at a large company with the purpose of finding out if there really was anything she could find out about her mom’s death there. Nothing about this day had gone the way she had envisioned it.

  
First off, the whole not even being able to get in the front doors this morning had been a nightmare. It was like being in high school again and the popular girls wouldn’t let you be part of the study group. She had also realized that the “situation being taken care off “ was probably referring to the ladies at the desk. Mya felt a little bad that in a way she had gotten them into trouble, but thinking about it really was their own fault. Honestly if they were going to be the first faces of a company as large as Tetra-H Inc then you really should be something they would be proud of. Retraining probably wasn’t a bad idea.

  
She had seen Chen on her way out of the building but he had been talking to somebody and she hadn’t wanted to interrupt. Mya had wanted to say goodbye to them but realized she was running late for her bus. Besides it had looked like they were in a pretty important conversation. Mya had barely made it to the bus on time. She was very serious about her schedule because with being so low on cash right now she didn’t want to end up paying for a more expensive bus ride or have to take one that sent her out of her way. But luckily that wasn’t the case today but she would defiantly have to figure out her schedule at work to make sure she always had a ride home.

  
Staying in Itaewon wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t necessarily ideal because of how expensive it was but being so short on money and after the fight with Winnie, Mya had had to make some big decisions fast. She knew she was paying too much for the little room she was renting but it was an ideal location. Itawan put her only a 30 min bus ride to Tetra-H Inc in Gangnam and about an hour to the university. So even if living there caused her to have to watch every penny she made it was really the perfect place.

  
Mya came to her stop and got off luckily the interview had not taken that long and she still had time to grab something to eat. It would have saved Mya a lot in living expenses if she knew how to cook. Now she knew the basics but really Uncle Pat and Winnie had been the main cooks. Winnie. Just thinking of his name almost brought tears to her eyes. It had been almost a month without contact with Winnie. It still tugged at Mya’s heart to be out of touch with him for this long. She could have really used a big brother in the last month, but knew she was strong enough to handle anything. Still having that person to lean on had been so nice, and now she didn’t have that.

  
Mya gave herself a mental shake. It didn’t do any good to dwell on things that you couldn’t change. And now with this new job she was defiantly going to have to focus. And what a job it was. Mya had thought she was starting the day on her way to get an internship. Mr. Social Media had informed her that after consulting with his Human Resources department he had found that all internships had been filled. This had crushed Mya now what was she going to do. Mr. Social Media had then surprised her by saying that he had never gone back on his word and he would not start with her. So, he then proceeded to inform Mya that she would actually be hired as his secretary. Mya instantly wanted to argue that she was defiantly not qualified for the job. Mr. Social Media hadn’t given her the chance he continued and explained his plan. His own secretary was out on maternity leave and wasn’t sure if she would come back after the baby was born or even how long she would be out if she was to come back. He was very capable of running his own schedule and didn’t really need a full-time secretary. So, he proposed that Mya be a part time secretary for the summer to cover the time her original internship would have been. This would lessen his stress of the trivial jobs that he found himself forgetting and also allowed him to fulfill his promise to make right what had happened at Professor Lee’s class.

  
Mya had been overwhelmed. Honestly what he had proposed was too good to be true. Starting tomorrow and 7 am she would be the part-time secretary/aid to one of the CEOs of Tetra-H Inc. And finally, be able to maybe find out if there was a connection between the company and her mother’s death. Mya wanted to make sure she handled it correctly because while she wanted to find out what happened she didn’t want to cause any problems. If there was something to be found she would find it. Getting to see the people of the company she was also aware that they were being kind to her and had helped her in a really bad time in her life she didn’t want to cause any harm if it could be avoided. Besides being mature about the situation considering that the CEOs there today were not the ones that were in control when her mother’s accident had happened was defiantly the first thing to keep in mind.

  
It was a 5 block walk to her apartment and that gave Mya time to figure out the next two biggest problems that she faced. First and most pressing was what she would have for supper. It would be a late supper and since she was a terrible cook no matter what Winnie had always told her she figured that a stop and the family store down the street would be in order. And then once she had supper done she would have to start her research. Not even research on her mother’s case but something much more mysterious. The real names of her bosses. How had she gone through and entire interview and interaction with those two and still didn’t know their actual names. She giggled as she imagined being in a big business setting and still saying “Yes, Mr. Social Media…” or “May I get that for you Mr. Romance Novel…” Mya was outright laughing at this point. She was at the corner store and decided it was another instant noodle night. After she paid for her supper she headed to her apartment. Yes, some research was definitely needed.

………

Mya was running just a tad late. Not to the actual job of course, No, she had taken an earlier bus this morning and had gotten to work about an hour earlier then she needed too. Luckily, she had noticed some workers going in a door labeled staff and had followed them. That door had led to the area she had been yesterday when Yeona had given her the outfit she wore to the interview. Mya had promptly washed and dried the outfit last night and was wearing it again. Mya had decided that really nothing in her closet was the level of business attire that this job required, so she would have to try to find some second had item if she could till she got her first check to go shopping.

  
Mya wasn’t really sure if she was allowed to take the manager’s elevator like she had yesterday so she opted to use the public one until she knew if she could. Now that meant she would only get to the 8th floor and then have to walk the stars to Mr. Hyuk’s office. Yep her research last night had paid off. She now knew there were 3 main CEOs of the company Mr. social Media (her boss) , Mr. Romance Novel (Mr. Hyun) and a third who she hadn’t met yet.

  
Walking up the stairs was actually ok with Mya because while she wasn’t super big into exercise it was a chance to practice walking in heels. Although the reason she was a little behind was because she had walked to the coffee café across the street and gotten herself and Mr. Hyuk breakfast. She hadn’t been sure what to get for him but when she had mentioned at the café that she was starting her new job as a secretary there the order had been whipped up and put in front of her. There were 5 coffees and Mya had been taken aback at that. She had been planning on only paying for maybe two coffee’s and now there were 5. But that also had been taken care of. When she had reached for the receipt to figure out how much it would cost the girl had taken the receipt from the register and put it in a basket behind her. At Mya’s puzzled look the girl just politely smiled and said that the business had a charge account with them and that the CEOs always just paid their bill every two weeks.  
So now Mya was making her way up the last set of stairs to the door that would have her enter the hallway at the far end from Mr. Hyuk’s outer office. But as Mya reached the door she realized she had a problem she held the coffee in one hand and her new work badge and bag in her other one. She was setting down her bag to open the door when she heard a noise behind her. As she turned to see who could be coming up the stairs she was shocked to see it was one of the girls from yesterday. It was the one that had talked to her. Mya really wanted to ignore her worried yesterday wasn’t a fluke and probably her actual personality sadly. Mya scolded herself that was no way to be judging somebody.  
“Excuse me,” Mya said as politely as she could, “Would you be willing to open the door here for me. My hands are full and I apparently didn’t think enough in advance to realize this would be a problem.” Mya made herself giggle just slightly at the end of this to try to lighten the mood.  
“Of course. But why didn’t you just take the manager’s elevator if you were coming up all this way.” The girl said this as she reached for the door handle and opened the door.

  
“Well really wasn’t sure if I would be qualified to use it. Or if my ID badge would even be in the database to use it.” Mya really was starting to feel bad that she had judged the girl harshly. Sure, they probably wouldn’t be braiding each other’s hair and gossiping about boys anytime soon. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t be civil to each other. Mya was chiding herself for her hasty judgement as she maneuvered herself and her item though the door.

  
“Of course, you should be able to use the manager’s elevator somebody who climbed the corporate later as quick as you did should be use to shall we say the “easy way”.” Mya’s head shot up to look at the girl. Mya was almost though the door when the girl had said this remark. How dare she imply that Mya had used those means to get this job. She of course couldn’t be expected to know the actual circumstances but to imply that Mya had, well to put it in words, slept her way to her job. HOW DARE SHE! Mya was about to open her mouth to snap back at the girl when she felt the girl’s foot ever so slightly move to block Mya’s back leg.

  
Mya realized this too late and before she knew it Mya, the cups of coffee and her bag were on the floor. Not to mention Mya herself ended up on all fours amongst the mess. She turned to yell and saw that the door was already closed and the girl gave a snide smile then turned and left to presumably to go back to her desk.

  
Mya just really couldn’t believe her luck. She tried to stand up but her heels were not cooperating and she stumbled a few times. Finally using the wall to help push herself up she assessed the situation. Her clothes themselves were fine a few small splatter spots but nothing nobody should really notice. And probably a bit of rug burns on her knees but again nothing noticeable. The coffee on the other hand was a complete loss. She had meant is as a kind gesture and now not only did she not have the coffee her papers were ruined as they laid in the mess.

  
She really couldn’t believe that had just happened. What the heck! As far as she knew she had never done anything to anybody here and definitely not to that girl. But Mya also knew what girls could be like and the fact that yes, she had started a job at a high level in a high-end company could possible lead to people thinking bad things about her. Apparently, some girls never got out of high school mentally.

  
The best thing to do was to just get the mess cleaned up and try to start her day. Mya made her way to the secretary desk outside Mr. Hyuk’s office. But had to pause because she really wasn’t sure on how to use the phone and who to even contact to get ahold of maintenance. Mya could even clean up the mess herself if she was given the items to clean it. All of a sudden, the elevator dinged and a cleaning cart appeared out from the door pushed by an older lady. She was not as old as Yeona or Chen so probably mid 30 or early 40s. She bowed towards Mya and then headed down the hall to the coffee spill.

  
Holy cow did they have security camera’s in the stairway? Had Cleaning saw the incident and then sent someone? How were they so fast.?  
Mya made her way around the desk to greet her.

  
“Hello,” Mya said a politely as she could, “Thank you so much for getting here so fast. Can I help you? I’m the one who made the mess. I would be more than willing to help. Oh, my name is Mya by the way. Here let me help you with that.” Mya was attempting to help. And by the end of the cleaning both Mya and the lady were giggling. Mya was being silly using the cleaner as a microphone and dancing around. Mya’s mood was the best it had been all day. After helping with the final stages of cleaning the coffee and helping putting the cart back to right. The cleaning lady left of the elevator waving and giggling as the doors closed.

  
Mya headed back to the secretary’s desk and grabbed her cell phone. The activities of the day had really eaten up her morning and she had wanted to have more done before Mr. Hyuk got in at 8. But first thing first. Mya searched online for the coffee shop and had a great conversation with the same girl from this morning and had a new round of coffee ordered and even was able to have it delivered. So, with floor clean, coffee on its way and a way better mood Mya set out to get what she could get done in the 20 mins she had before the day really started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7  
(3 weeks later)

“Ok now your lunch with the board got pushed back to 2:00 , but I know you like to keep your schedule on time especially your meals. I asked Yeona what you liked to eat and got a small meal scheduled to be sent to the office at 12. It’s a small one to tide you over until the meeting where you can order something small again so you are still eating but not being rude by refusing to eat with the board.” Minhyuk leaned back in his chair and grinned. Hiring Miss. Young had really been just a means to make up for the incident at the school. He really didn’t need a secretary or aide but with his own secretary unsure if she would be returning it was nice to fill the spot if only temporarily. He had even been contemplating not hiring another one if his secretary did decide not to return. But being able to not rush to work in the mornings was a nice change. And Miss Young was very efficient now every morning coffee was delivered to the office by the shop down the street. She had his scheduled confirmed for the day before he even got to the office. Things that he usually did himself and he had to admit it was nice having somebody to do the little things.   
A thought dawned on Minhyuk as he was thinking about this and put his hand up to stop Miss Young who had still been talking and going through his schedule.

“Miss Young exactly what time do you come to work in the morning?”

“Why are you unhappy with my work? Am I doing something wrong? It’s your coffee isn’t it? I just assumed the café knew your order. I never actually double checked with you. You have probably been drinking the wrong coffee all this time and was too polite to tell me.” Minhyuk almost wanted to let Miss Young continue on her rant. He found her very amusing when she got on one of her rants. But also knew it was unfair to use her for entertainment. 

“Miss Young the coffee is perfect as well as your performance here. I was merely asking because you are always here before me, you don’t leave for lunch and sometimes stay late. I was just wondering what your hours here were looking like lately maybe we should readjust your pay.” The instant the words left his mouth he realized he might have worded that wrong.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I didn’t realize maybe I’m overstepping with my hours. I will be more diligent with my time keeping…” Mya was worried she would get the company in trouble if a part-time person went over their hours. And she knew she was rambling but she found in these short weeks here she really liked this job and the people here. Well maybe not all the people the girls down stairs treated her coldly. That’s why she had been trying to pack her lunch and eat in the office so she wouldn’t have to go out and eat with the other secretaries since they liked to go out and eat in groups during lunch. Mya didn’t mind being excluded she would prefer to eat on her own. A few time Chen or Yeona or both had come up to Mr. Hyuk’s office and eaten lunch with her. “I promise I’ll make sure to keep my hours within what they should be.”

Minhyuk had no idea how at the end of this conversation he was feeling like a heal and should apologize. “Miss Young,” Minhyuk tried to reassure her that’s not what he had meant but he seemed to not be able to get her attention. She was still rattling on now about something to do with bus fares and schedules and other things. Minhyuk got out of his chair and was walking towards Miss Young who had taken a seat in a chair in his lounge area of his office. He placed a hand on each armrest enclosing her in with his body. He had to get her to calm down and listen.   
“MISS YOUNG”. Yep, the second the tone had left his mouth he realized he shouldn’t had raised his voice. But before he could even get up to apologize he was being lifted up by his lapels. And now came face to face with Kihyun. Well not exactly face to face as the boys liked to tease Kiyhun for being the shortest of them. Not by much but in boy world inches mattered. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? You invited me out to celebrate Shownu’s birthday and I come in here to find you yelling at your secretary having her cornered in a chair. What the hell kind of treatment is that?” Minhyuk had instantly wanted to fight back but then realized what was happening. Here was Kihyun the one out of all of them that never showed emotions in public, always prim and proper. Here he was not only showing massive emotion but showing it for Miss Young. Minhyuk almost smirked at realizing what was happening to his dearest friend. Minhyuk knew better then to push buttons but before he could tell Kihyun what was going on Miss Young beat him to it.

“He wasn’t yelling at me. He raised his voice to get my attention. Talking about him yelling at me. You’re the one who came into his office and started yelling.” Miss Young had now stood up and was now standing between himself and Kihyun. Minhyuk chuckled at realizing the Miss Young was usually very timid with everybody, except Kihyun. Kihyun was the one person in the entire office, including himself, that she didn’t hold back with. She instantly became a bolder person around him. That was indeed interesting. Mya was still telling Kihyun off. “I was rambling on about a problem he brought to my attention and was so engrossed in my own reply he had to get my attention. Mr. Hyuk I’m sorry I got distracted and a bit upset.”  
“Holy Cow you make her call you Mr. Hyuk?” Kihyun said with disgust.

“Of course not..”, Minhyuk tried to intervene but was again interrupted. But seeing as how these two no longer saw anybody but each other, Minhyuk walked over to the door of his office to wait to see where this ended up. 

“No, I call him that because he is my boss and it’s the proper way to address him. Why are you even in this conversation? Or even for that matter in Mr. Hyuk’s office? You don’t have an appointment as far as I am aware and since I am the one in charge of his schedule now a days I would know if you did have one. ” Mya said it with such authority that it took Kihyun by surprise. Not to mention the two gentlemen leaning by the door watching the exchange. One being the owner of the office and the other being somebody who had walked into a very interesting scene.

…………….  
“So how long do we let them go at it?” 

“OH, don’t worry Miss Young will put an end to it soon one way or another.” Minhyuk said to his friend Shownu. It was actually Shownu’s birthday this week and the boys had decided to get together for lunch like they always did. That was why Kihyun had been at Minhyuk’s office. Now him walking in on a situation that Minhyuk admitted from an outside perspective probably looked bad, that hadn’t been planned. But now that these two were finally talking to each other, even if it was yelling, Minhyuk knew he had been right about their chemistry. It was volatile but never the less it was there.

“Who might this Miss Young be?” Shownu asked crossing his arms in front of him and smirking.

“Miss Young there is my new secretary. Well at least until my other secretary decides if she is coming back and even then, we will find her another job.”

“Really, I didn’t really think temps stayed once the summer was over. And for that matter wasn’t aware that they got to be secretaries to CEOS.” 

“Well usually not ,” Minhyuk agreed,” but this was a special circumstance that I felt would reflect the company poorly. Plus, Kihyun caused the grievance himself and I know how he can let things eat at him and I wanted to try to help that not happen.” Minhyuk then looked towards Shownu to gauge his friend’s reaction. Shownu was hard to read even for those close to him. So as he gazed at Shownu, Minhyuk was surprised to see the big guy smiling.

“No falling in love with her big guy I got a feeling Kihyun’s has got his eyes on this one even if he doesn’t know it.” Minhyuk said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Mya was now yelling at Kihyun about proper office manors and not assuming he knows the situation that he walks into. Little did Mya know the fact that Kihyun was letting her yell at him was a marvel. Kihyun was known to his friends and defiantly the business word as a force to be reckoned with. Mya and Kihyun had been avoiding each other the entire time that she had worked here. Even when Minhyuk and tried to orchestrate meetings between them they had somehow ended up avoiding each other or flat out ignoring the other one. From a match maker perspective, it was very frustrating. 

“So, I’m assuming we are needing to take Miss Young there out to lunch with us correct?” Minhyuk was surprised he hadn’t thought of this as is tall friend pushed himself from the wall and made his way to the still arguing pair.

Placing himself between the two causing an instant break in conversation Shownu bend down so he was eye to eye with Miss Young and blocking Kihyun’s view.

“Miss Young was it? Good. My name is Shownu and this week it’s my birthday and these mongrels are supposed to take me out to lunch as is tradition. Now as much as I would really enjoy watching you continue to put Kin here in his place it’s eating up our lunch time and I am very hungry. If we can continue this conversation either in the car or at the restaurant for all I care but I would like to celebrate with my friends before I leave next week.” Shownu in the course of his speech he had not only moved Mya away from Kihyun but had somehow now had all of them in the entry way the boys already in their coats. Minhyuk had Mya’s jacket opened like you would to a child waiting for her to put it on.

“Well of course your hungry I’m sorry I made you wait. I’ll just head down to eat my lunch and meet you back here at the office later to prepare for the board meeting Mr. Hyuk.” Mya said taking her coat from Mr. Hyuk but not putting it on. She actually always packed her lunch which was usually whatever leftovers she had at her place the night before. Or sometimes Chen would bring leftovers from their house saying Yeona cooked too much. She had a feeling they were trying to help her out and Yeona was actually cooking too much on purpose. She really did love those two and how they looked after her.

“Miss Young now I suggest you put on your coat. Even though I realize it is summer there has been a nip in the air with what I hear are some rather bad storms coming out way in the near future. Oh no now no arguing see I’ll forgive you this once because you don’t know the rules.” Shownu said steering them towards and into the elevator. It was a bit of a close fit with three grown men and her.

“Rules?” Mya asked in a soft tone because she was starting to feel as if this was a kidnapping.

“Oh yes rules. See even though it is not technically my birthday today we are still celebrating it today which makes me King”

“King?”

Minhyuk intervened here as they had reached the ground level and would now make their way through the lobby. “Yes King. When it is your birthday you are King and the rest of us have to do as you say. Now I promise this has led to some trouble and even a few close encounters with the law. But yes, today Shownu is king and we have to do as he says.”

“But..”Mya started to stutter because now they were out front of the building and she was being ushered towards a car. “But I’m not a part of this am I.”

Shownu paused and faced her as Minhyuk was holding the front passenger door open to a very luxurious town car. “Now Miss Young of course you’re a part of it every King needs a Queen.” He said this very loudly making sure that everybody including a very jealous Kihyun who was getting in the driver’s seat of the car shot him an evil eye. “No maybe not a queen but I have decided I require a princess today on my birthday and you are the girl I choose. Now now no arguing with the King. You just sit here and let Kihyun the man servant chauffeur you to our lunch. And no arguing because we are on tight schedule and you wouldn’t want me to take my wrath out on these boys for your disobedience.”

“You would punish them for me being disobedient? Why don’t you want to punish me?” Mya asked innocently not realizing how leading that question was. Shownu almost answered having a wicked look in his eyes. But as she was already in the car and talking through the rolled down window. Kihyun not wanting to hear his friend’s response to Mya’s innocent statement quickly rammed the car into drive and floored the gas to get away from the curb leaving the other boys behind. Leaving them behind but smiling and enjoying themselves at his expense.

………………

“Please don’t worry Miss Young I’ll make your excuses and take whatever punishment Shownu comes up with for it. I’ll drop you off at your place and then head to the lunch.” Kihyun was keeping his voice a calm as he could but emotions were defiantly bubbling at the surface. Starting from the time of seeing Minhyuk towing over Miss Young in the office he had reacted without thinking. Of course, that had led to her yelling at him. He really hated that every time he got around Miss Young he seemed to upset her. Now he usually tried not to but for some reason the minute she got near him he wanted to pick a fight with her. She was really quiet something when she turned those honey colored eyes on him. And he always found himself staring at her mouth when she was telling him off. 

He had found himself constantly noticing her. Her first day of work he had noticed her coming up the stairs and had been curious why she wasn’t taking the elevator. He himself was in the stairway because after his morning run he usually cooled off by walking up and down the stair way. He wasn’t really into weight lifting like the other guys were. But Kiyhun kept in very lean toned shape with running and moderate weights. On that morning he had been coming down from the roof when he had heard voices. Curious about who would be in the stairway this early besides himself he descended the stairs to inspect.

Before he reached the landing, he had spotted Miss Young struggling with what looked like their standing order at the local coffee shop. Before he could go to assist her the receptionist from the front desk showed up. The exchange between the two had to say the least left a bad taste in his mouth. He had instantly wanted to intervene but had felt that to do so would only add to the current problem and also fuel the apparently already circulating suspicions of Miss Young’s employment. He had left the situation alone but had kept a closer eye on both Miss Young and the receptionist. The action he had decided to take was to call maintenance and request a carpet clean up on the CEO floor. Then called headed to the CEO locker room to shower and get ready for his day.

“I can’t go home. Mr. Hyuk has a board meeting at 2 and if he is going to be out for lunch then I need to make sure all the files are ready for him.” Mya said scrolling through her phone making sure she knew what files had been requested and making sure she had sent them to be printed and enough prints had been made. 

“Miss Young I promise this lunch is no place for somebody like you. It can get quite out of hand. Even with the best of intentions birthday celebrations between us boys can get rather hectic.” Kihyun was wanting to spare Miss Young from having to witness the chaos of his friends. A few together was never to bad but when all six decided to celebrate it could go wrong quickly. Minhyuk would at least have the excuse to leave early and be exempt from most of it. 

“What do you mean somebody like me?”

Oh, crap instantly he knew he had done it again. He swore he could never say things right when it came to this girl. They had reached the restaurant and he knew within minutes the boys would be all over the car.

“Look Miss Young I’m really sorry I did not mean that the way it came out. I swear I never mean to upset you. I just get around you and it’s like I turn into the class idiot form high school. Just let me speak and then you can get upset with me. Any minute now those terrors I call friends are going to descend upon us and I’m giving you a chance to opt out of this. I will speed away like I did back at the office and take you home and deal with the boys on my own. But I can promise you this , if you decide to stay just promise me that you will leave with Minhyuk when he goes to the board meeting. I think I can keep Shownu and the others in line for that long but not for much longer.” Kihyun was praying that Miss Young took the first option but would make the second one plausible if it took everything he had. Kiyhun already had his hand on the shifter and ready to gun to car into motion the minute Miss Young chose to leave and end Kiyhun’s suffering. 

“Kihyun?’ 

He heard his name being said in the softest of tones. Just like when she had said King in the elevator to Shownu. God, he dared not look at her. When she was mouthing off to him he could usually barely keep it together but that soft tone. No, he would just ignore it. Wait did she call him Kihyun and not Mr. Hyun? That did make Kihyun turn to face her. Damn that was a bad idea.

Mya with more gusto then she had ever felt in her life slowly reached out and touched Kihyun’s face just below his left ear with the tips of her fingers. Slowly running her fingers down his jawline, she whispered.

“Perhaps sir it is not I who should fear the King and his men, but perhaps they should fear me.”

And with that final gust of gusto she made her exit from the car. Leaving Kihyun dazed , confused and if honest completely turned on.  
……………………………

Mya just knew the ground was going to open and swallow her up. At this point she really hoped it would. What the hell had she been thinking? She not only flirted with a man, a man who was her boss, but she had touched him. She really couldn’t have stopped herself. During his explanation she had realized he really was just trying to “save” her from his friends. What he didn’t realize is that at first, she had said she didn’t want to go to lunch with them, but really, she had. It had been such a long time since she had just gone out and done something fun. She didn’t hang out with her friends from college because they all had internships of their own and busy schedules. Add on to that all the events that had led to her current situation. A day out sounded so wonderful.

Flirting with Kihyun just now had been such a spontaneous thing that it shook Mya. She had been purposefully avoiding him these past weeks. She really did thank him for what he had done for her with the elevator but it just seemed the more she was around him the less she could control her emotions. She prided herself on being able to be level headed and see both sides of situations. For some reason when she got around Kihyun she lost this ability and everything he said got under her skin. 

Mya paused now to get her bearings and realized she recognized, if only vaguely, the restaurant that they were at. She really couldn’t remember exactly why it seemed familiar but she didn’t think she had ever been here. For one the location and two it was defiantly out of her price range. Mya quickly calculated how many meals she was going to have to stretch or skip to pay for today. The thought wasn’t pleasant. She was almost ready to turn around and leave but then as Mr. Hyun and predicted the King and his men approached.

“The princess finally arrives please tell me it was an unpleasant trip so that I may punish this poor excuse of a chauffeur a suitable punish befitting his incompetence.” Shownu proudly proclaimed and he descended the stairs with the others. They really were quite an impressive group of men. All in suits and ties looking like some K-drama dream. Mya giggled at her own imagination.

“Remember it was giggling that got you into this mess in the first place.” Mya was surprised at the sound of Kihyun whispering in her ear. She even jumped a bit and realized she couldn’t because not only had he come up behind her without her realizing it he had also put one arm around her waist. “Now Miss Young I suggest you play nice because if we start the flirting/touching game. I don’t promise to play fair.” With this final warning he released the hold he had on her and stepped around her to put himself between her and his friends.

Mya was completely rattled now, the little composure she had gathered flew out the door after that little encounter. Now she would have to go through this event with the memory of his voice in her ear and his arm around her. Mya shutter just a little thinking about it. Instantly a jacket was put around her and Mya looked up to see the guy Chen had been talking to the other day.

“These barbarians bring a princess out to lunch and then proceed to make her wait outside. TSK TSK. I apologize for my brothers for while they are handsome they are not as versed in dealing with the fairer sex so therefore tend to forget how delicate a woman can be left to shiver in the outdoors.” He said this with such flourish and sharply pointed at the other men. Who were all now looking rather sheepish and shuffling their feet. Mya decided to play along and have some fun. Fun was something she hadn’t had for a while. And growing up in a house of men, with the whole police station as honorary uncles , and not to mention all of Wonho’s friends she was use to an atmosphere of men.

“Now while your speech is very pretty let me point out that you yourself chided them for leaving me in the element , and though you gave me your jacket, I see no effort on you part to actually fix the fact that I still find myself outside.” Mya said turning to face the new person. He at first looked taken aback and then got the largest smile on his face. The smile really changed the way he looked. One minute he had looked like a scary criminal, now he looked like a school boy caught doing something naughty. “My King.” Mya said facing Shownu who immediately also got a smile on his face. Now he faced Mya giving her his full attention. “ I am famished and as your, I’m assuming court gesture for how foolish he just acted, has made clear I am still outside and would like to go in.” All four men on the stairs took a large step back parting like the red sea and made overly large gestures to usher her towards the door. Mya smiled and enjoyed the fun she was having. She ascended the stairs until she reached Shownu.

“My King would you do me the honor of escorting me in please.”

“My princess nothing would give me greater pleasure. Shall we invite the riffraff in with us as well?”

Mya had a sneaky suspicion that Shownu would be the kind of mischief that if she said no he really would make his friends wait outside. So, Mya decided to not only play this game but play it to her advantage. She would make up for this gesture later but for now let it play out.  
Taking the arm that Shownu offered to her she purposefully leaned into his arm and in a very flirtatious voice said,” My King. I would love to have just a private lunch with just the two of us.” Mya’s voice was almost a whisper but defiantly loud enough for all involved in the farce to hear, “But, my King I think they could be very useful. And to start with I would like the chauffeur to pay for my meal. After all he did make me arrive late.” She said sending a wink to Kiyhun.

“SPLENDED IDEA” Shownu exclaimed, “in fact he will pay for everybody’s meal. Come naves the princess is hungry and I require drink.” With that he ushered her into the building with the others following.

Kihyun was seeing green as he watched his hyung escort Mya into to the restaurant. Jealousy had never been something Kihyun was prone too. After meeting Miss Young and getting to know her he felt it was a feeling he was about to get very familiar with. The old phrase of never awake a sleeping dragon, Kihyun was feeling he had just awoken his. It was just ironic that his happened to be the girl walking in front of him, Kihyun smirked. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy the battle with Miss. Young, it would be interesting to see who came out on top.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

Mya was impressed with the restaurant that they were at. It was elegant and had a very high class feel to it. Gosh she felt a little bad about saying she wanted Kihyun to pay for her meal and now he would have to pay for everybody’s. Mya assumed he could afford it with no problem but she still felt bad, she would have to make it up to him. Not really sure of the pricing of a place like this she would just have to save up and make sure to pay him back.

Mya also noticed that they were actually walking straight though the restaurant and didn’t seem to be eating here. This was a bit confusing was there a special VIP area they were going to? It made sense that since at least two of these men were CEOs of a large company. But Mya was still a bit confused and it must have showed on her face.

“Don’t worry sweetheart we aren’t the bad guys, well mostly.” The one who had given her his jacked said. “ We are just heading to the back to the private rooms.”

“Oh of course,” Mya said unlinking her arm from Shownu’s. She missed a step so she would fall behind and walk with ….well Mya realized she didn’t even know his name. “I’m so sorry for outside I guess I got a little carried away. I am sorry for calling you a fool, but I would like to know your actual name.” Mya said in earnest. And her reward was a genuine smile. She knew it was genuine because this guy had the deepest dimples she had ever seen.

“Well considering the only intro I’ve had to you in princess perhaps calling me a fool would only be fair. After all it’s not the worst I’ve been call nor the first time I’ve been called a fool. And as long as somebody as pretty as you are calling me it I’m sure it’ll be the only name I want to answer too for the rest of my life. But on the off chance you want to call me by my given name it’s J-hun” J-hun said with such charm. They were now in a good size room that almost looked like a business meeting room. Except now it had one large table that was set up for a meal. Mya glanced and realized there were even enough settings for all of them. One of them must have called ahead of time to tell them she was with them.

“Good afternoon sirs”

Mya was so taken aback to hear Chen’s voice she forgot for a second she had an audience and instantly turned and went and gave Chen a hug. 

“Ok I’m calling a foul. Why does Chen get all of the girls? Seriously first is Yeona and now the princess. Chen is a bigger ladies’ man then I.M. is.” J-hun protested.   
Chen just laughed and hugged Mya back. “Princess? My goodness it took you no time to make these delinquents fall in line,” Mya blushed as Chen put her back down on the floor and she faced the boys. “Well Princess seems fitting, I’m assuming you Shownu are King today. As I thought. Now Mya I’m going to assume that these boys are treating you appropriately?” At this question all the boys started to protest about their honor being questioned. Mya was really enjoying herself. Then the alarm on her phone went off. When she looked she realized it was her alarm she had set to remind Mr. Hyuk of his board meeting. But seeing him now with what looked to be what he considered his family Mya knew she needed to do something. 

“Chen?” Mya said turning towards him. Chen gave her his full attention. She stood on her tiptoes a bit and whispered in his ear. To which he nodded and pointed towards the rear door of the room with a smile and a wink. Mya thanked him and made her exit.

“No seriously Chen what’s the secret?”

“Well Joohoun it’s not sneaking around being a delinquent and getting into trouble at all hours of the day and night.” Chen said pointing a finger at J-hun.  
“Ah Chen why do you insist on calling me by my full name? Can’t you call me J-hun like everybody else? Besides you know that’s for work, and someone as pretty as Princess there and I might decide to quit my roguish ways.” J-hun said taking a seat at the table. “Besides who is she anyway?”  
“She is Miss Young and she works for the company now as Minhyuk’s secretary.” Kihyun said with a bit of an attitude. He was not a fan of how his friend had been flirting with Mya.

J-hun ever the comedian raised his hand like a school boy and made “oh oh “ noises. Kihyun shot him a deadly look. “Yes J-hun” He finally said.  
“So first off I thought Minhyuk secretary was the middle aged, married lady who recently left for maternity leave. Secondly if she is Minhyuk’s secretary why are YOU getting your panties in a twist if I flirt with her. Don’t think I didn’t notice. And thirdly ….” At this point J-hun trailed off and left the sentence hang.

Minhyuk stepped in here and gave a quick review of how Miss Young had come into the employment of the company. During the telling Kihyun had been smacked a few times for his treatment of her, even if he hadn’t intentionally meant to cause her problems. Kihyun actually really liked that fact that these men he considered his brothers were instantly protective of Mya.

“OK so even if you are going to do your usually craziness please keep Mya’s feeling and delicacy in mind today as you celebrate,” Chen said in a very fatherly way. On his way out of the room to inform the kitchen staff that they could start serving the meal. 

“Just so you boys understand Yeona has taken a shine to Miss Young. To be honest so have I. And it would be a shame if I had to end any of you for mistreatment of her. I put a lot of work into you boys don’t make me regret it.” With that final warning he entered the kitchen.


End file.
